


Humans > Elves

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: A Wood Elf tries to kill some Bretonnian peasants, but after she fails and is rendered helpless at their feet, she'll find out just how weak elves really are.
Kudos: 19





	Humans > Elves

Alaria watched from her tree perch as the Bretonnian peasants passed near the trees with their axes, looking to chop down some timber to fix their pathetic hovels, no doubt. They began to hew at an oak right on the edge of Athel Loren, not quite in the treeline, so they felt they were safe. Fools… nobody would cut into the sacred trees of the forest as long as she drew breath!  
The Waywatcher stood up further drew her bow back, aiming carefully for one of the peasants. Not quite on target, if she… without thinking she shifted her footing slightly on the branch, when suddenly, her foot slipped on a wet patch of moss, and with a startled cry she fell from the branch, her foot catching only for a moment in the fork of two limbs, causing a ripping pain before her weight pulled her free, plummeting hard at least 20 feet and landing hard on her bow arm.  
She blacked out for a couple seconds from the pain in her arm and heard voices and shouts in the barbaric tongue of the Bretonnian serfs. She had to get up, and-  
Standing quickly and taking a step forward, she gasped in agony and came back down to her knees. Her ankle had been twisted in the fall, damn! And the way her arm throbbed she knew it must have been sprained badly, at best.  
What awful luck…  
As the peasants surrounded her, they stared with wide, curious eyes, some lustily. There were 5 of them, none could have been no more than 30, all smelled awfully of manure and dirt and poverty, and she could tell they were staring at her large breasts that peeked through her tunic.   
The Waywatcher’s fiery green eyes flashed with hatred and she drew her knife with her other hand, swinging toward one of them and cutting him bad across the cheek, but before she could try to get away a larger man smacked the back of his axe into her already throbbing arm and she screamed louder than she thought she was able. It was already badly injured and the pain was unbelievable now...  
She fell to the ground, whimpering, tears of agony in her eyes, unable to stand, only to listen to them speak.  
“It’s an elf!”  
“I know that ya bloody fool! Must be one of them wood elves that what live in the cursed forest!”  
“Don’t touch her, she’ll curse us!”  
“Don’t be daft Norry! Shes more than like cursed ‘erself! Look at the way she had done herself fallin' from that tree! Ranald is truly wrathful upon this one, it be certain…”  
“Aye, look at ‘er eyes, and ‘er bow, She 'ad an arrow out! Meant to shoot us she did!”  
Their stupid banter only made her hate them even more. Stating the obvious, the worthless human fools… to be at their mercy, it was humiliating.  
“Can you maybe let me go?” she asked in as sweet a voice as she could. “And I shall bless you with my forest magic…!” she lied, making the most convincing fake smile she could manage.  
“Oi, that sounds fair to me!” one of the younger ones said, but another punched him in the arm.   
“Ow… what you do that for?”  
“She be playing you for a fool George, don’t you see? Can’t never trust what an elf says, that’s what me father always told me! Before they’d bloody killed him for hunting near their cursed forest!”  
“Well if we ain’t let her go what should we do?” another chimed in.   
“We could kill her.”  
“Nah, them elves is always acting as theys better than us! No more of that! We should take her right here, all of us!”  
“You mean…”  
“Aye!”  
“What if she curses us?”  
“Ain’t not a mage this one, she wearing a ranger garb, no robes!”  
“Well its been a right good while since me woman passed… I could do with a little wet me lance, right lads?”  
They all slowly began to agree, clearly thinking it was a great idea after a small bit of debate.  
Alaria’s eyes went wide as she realized what they meant.   
“Don’t you dare, I wouldn’t never, ever! Not with a disgusting, low born human-”  
One of peasants, the biggest one, she thought she heard him called Duncan, slapped her so hard across the face that she cried out in pain.  
“Knife-Ear is goin’ to stay quiet now.” he growled in a deep voice.   
With that they roughly cut and tore apart her top, leaving her chest exposed among their prying eyes. Every wide eyed commoner staring down her luscious, large breasts and tight, toned belly made her uncomfortable and she felt heat rise in her face.  
“Aw looks at that lads she’s shy…” one said as she tried to cover herself with her hands.   
Two of them grabbed her and hauled her to her knees, and she grimaced as another dropped his pants in front of her face. She was about to tell him to fuck off when she felt one of them press their axe against her injured arm.   
Damn… if she resisted more they’d hit her again, and she wasn’t sure she wouldn’t black out next time. The wood elf swallowed her pride and hesitantly opened her mouth. It smelled so pungent and thick with that lusty human scent, ugh… Alaria knew it well, every time she had been around a human and wasn’t trying to kill him, she’d smell it.   
So many of them always wanted to touch elves with their inferior, barbaric hands… and now she was about to make their filthy dreams come true. She’d make them pay, she swore to herself.  
The cock slid into her mouth and she made a sound of discomfort as she closed her lips around the filthy thing and began to suck slowly. More of them were taking down their trousers, getting prepared. She gripped one with her good hand. Maybe if she got them off faster, they’d leave her alone…?  
She’d begun to jerk more, pleasuring two at once as the cock in her mouth began to gently thrust with each bob of her head. It was salty, and tasted like sweat smelled… eugh… gross…   
She felt a hand wrap around her blonde hair, and pull her deeper, and Alaria made a small cry of startled discomfort as the head of the man’s cock pushed against her throat.  
He did it again, and she gagged. The way her throat was getting fucked, it was hard to keep focus, but she kept jerking the other one, trying her best to please as many of them as she could.  
Minutes went on like this, and as they wore on the sucking became easier and easier, and her gag reflex surrendered more and more. Nice… she’d be done in no time!  
Her thoughts were clouded with irritation as the one in her hand squirted sticky whiteness all over her cheek. Now her face was all sticky and covered in-  
At that moment, the peasant who had her mouth occupied took a hard handful of her hair, and pulled her down hard, moaning softly, he pushed his cock as far as it would go into her mouth, and she cried out in shock and discomfort as she felt the hot sticky fluid spill down her throat, forcing her to swallow a lot of it. Slowly he pulled out, and it filled her mouth. Gross, so salty…  
The last rope of jizz hit her right in the face, leaving a drippy sticky mess down the bridge of her nose and on her lips and chin. She opened her mouth and felt sickened as a gob of the white stuff fell from her tongue onto the ground below.  
“There, you had your fun, now can I- EEP!”  
She squeaked in shock as one of them tore open her skintight leggings, spreading her elvish womanhood and tight, tiny asshole for all the commoners to gawk at. One of them held her up in a missionary position while another got down on his knees and lined up his unwashed peasant cock up with her pristine, soaked Wood Elf snatch.   
“N-No, not that, you can’t, I-I…” her pleas were cut short as his shaft slid down inside her halfway in the first thrust. She was warm, wet and welcoming from the blowjob, though she hadn’t noticed at the time, something about it had really turned her on.  
“B-By Isha!” she moaned as he began to fuck her quivering pussy deep and slow, with nice, steady strokes.  
This was starting to feel good, as much as it embarrassed her to admit, the peasants were making her horny the more they fucked her.   
“Hah… ahh…” her soft panting as the serf railed her silly was all she could hear other than her captors exhales and grunts and soft comments under their breath and her current partners moans as his hips slapped against hers.   
Again, they began to shift her position, and she found herself laying on top of one of the men, while the first one busied himself with her entrance, the second pressed himself against the exit, and after some effort and a bit of her slick juices on his shaft, he pushed the head past her vulnerable tight backside. Being an elf and therefore older than any one of them Alaria was very experienced in playing with every part of herself, her butt surrendered quickly to his insisting intrusion, and there was no pain.   
Now this was getting intense… getting it from the ass and the cunt at the same time was seriously getting her going. Another peasant presented his manhood to the side of her with the uninjured arm, and she took them in her good hand without complaint for once. Her hair was hanging down into her eyes as she jerked cock and rode cock in a horny daze.  
She moaned as they rubbed against all her special tender places. She could feel both the cocks pressing against each other inside her, and she loved it, whimpering softly as she shuddered in ecstasy.  
“Y-You’re so… rough…” she moaned.  
Elven lovers were almost always so tender and gentle, that it took hours for either to reach climax, which was fun in its own way, but being fucked by these savages while she was helpless and broken was starting to really turn her on.  
“Shut up knife-ear!” one of them slapped one of her spread ass cheeks and she made a high-pitched yip of shock.  
The peasant laughed and did it again, and then again, the little sounds she made were so tender and cute.  
She felt rough, workman’s hands, covered in calluses and much thicker than dainty elven ones, groping at her bountiful breasts, and pulling her soft hair.   
“Oh... K-Kurnos save me...” the Waywatcher gasped out, her injured arm and leg almost forgotten.  
“Listen to the little slut!”  
“Yea, she loves it!”  
They started going faster, Savagely, they grunted and moaned in pleasure, she could feel cum spilling inside her tight little asshole, and moments later the feeling of human seed filling her warm and welcoming elven womb made her cry out in bliss and squirt all over the cock inside her.   
Her orgasm came in many crashing waves as every thrust the man pushed inside her drove it further and further until she was dizzy from the clenching and moaning and shivering. That was so much fun…   
It was so good, her well-fucked slit was still tingling before another cock shoved its way inside, and another in the rear, and the group went on, undeterred, as her protests and moans became less and less coherent.

…  
It was dusk and Alaria had lost count of her orgasms, her body was tingly and warm all over from the constant fucking it had received, every nerve on fire, every bit of her sensitive and helpless. She was dimly aware of the group of men jerking off over her, covering her body one last time in what seemed like the hundredth coating of human spunk, while she giggled and squirmed, idly licking it up off her tits and face.  
She was still seizing and squirming on the ground in a sex-drunk stupor, long after the Bretonnians carried her to the treeline of Athel Loren and left her moaning and idly fingering her constantly leaking snatch on the cool dirt under an oak tree, she listened as they walked home, laughing and talking about how nobody would believe they spent all day fucking the biggest elf slut in the cursed forest before their voices faded away and the Waywatcher returned to happily frigging herself.  
She could get back home… tomorrow… for now, she just needed to… sleep.


End file.
